Blackrock Chronicle
by BakedBeanFart
Summary: AU used in all of my Yogscast fanfictions unless specified.
This is the tale of a group of people. Those people, who beat each other into tomorrow, with betrayals and death. The cruelty of the world, flashing in their faces. Desperately scrabbling for power.

Long ago, a God sealed his soul to the land.

An eleven-year-old boy named Parvis had his left leg and eye blown up in a terrorist attack in a train station. He went to get automail from the prothetic engineer William Strife.

A demon-boy named Rythian had his whole family murdered by poachers. He set out to get revenge on the humans.

A girl named Kim wanted to learn more about the world, and stepped into the worst possible place.

Two coworkers named Sips and Sjin were killed in a mudslide that had been triggered by bomb testing.

A mad scientist named Lalna, who was fiddling with demon experiments, eagerly welcomed the ignorant Kim into his laboratory.

Three men named Ross, Chris, and Smith hated Lalna for his mad experiments.

Kim slipped into the demon containment chamber and was contaminated.

Rythian became a well-known murderer.

Martyn, a plant spirit, saved a boy named Toby from a mudslide.

Chris, Ross, and Smith declared war on Lalna.

Lalna got contaminated by his abundance of hatred.

Parvis, now eighteen years old, got the lower half of his body blown up by a stray bomb. Will strife deeply mourned his death.

Toby saved Martyn by pushing him out of the way of a falling boulder, sacrificing himself. Not that it mattered. The plant life was dying, and so was Martyn.

Two adventurers, Xephos and Honeydew, came back from a thirty-year long mission. They joined Lalna's side.

Hannah, Xephos' lover, rejoiced at his return. She had been living with a swordsman named Nilesy for those thirty years.

Nilesy got impaled by a pole when he pushed Hannah out of the way of falling debris when the mineshaft they were in collapsed.

Honeydew disappeared, and Xephos got stabbed through the chest and killed by Ross. Hannah, enraged, went on a murderous rampage.

The demon's poison grew too much for Kim, and Lalna succumbed to the madness in order to save her.

Smith pressed the button that released the atomic bomb from its safety in their laboratory.

The world was consumed by black hands.

There were two orphans in an orphanage. One was named Duncan and one was named Lewis. The two grew to be best friends, after Lewis saved Duncan from some bullies who were about to kill him. The two were very intelligent boys, dreaming to one day go to one of the two moons.

After their orphanage burned down, they met a young dwarf named Simon and journeyed out by themselves.

A pacifist demon family was killed, leaving one person left. A demon boy.

A God mourned his loss.

A girl fell out of the sky and accompanied the demon boy.

A teenage boy and girl went to live out in the wilderness.

A terrorist attack struck a train station, and a survivor went to get automail. The engineer and the boy grew to a master-apprentice relationship.

The orphan teens and the dwarf built a base where they could launch their rocket ship. It took them years, and they had reached adulthood by the time they were able to go.

Something went wrong.

They had reached the moon.

But...

The dwarf made a great sacrifice and stayed on the moon while the boys went back to their land, staring- in Lewis' case screaming- in horror.

As one of the moons blew up.

Everyone remembered that day.

A girl named Kim had strange, vague memories of a blond man, and set out to look for him.

The automail engineer, Will Strife, came down with a horrible sickness.

A plant spirit taught a young boy to use a demon weapon, a weapon created by the souls of demons.

The two teenagers in the woods- Hannah and Nilesy- also learned Demon weapons.

A group of people, in the north mountains journeyed southwards.

A mysterious killer- not the demon boy -began striking villages and towns, wreaking bloody havoc in his path. He was blond, and a madman.

And he looked just like Duncan.

Duncan and Lewis went down into a deep cave looking for minerals. They hadn't found much, and were disappointed and starting to leave when a demon jumped out of the shadows and ambushed them.

It bit Duncan's arm off, just below his elbow. It also scratched the right side of Duncan's abdomen. Lewis found himself struggling against the strong jaws. He reached his right arm out and yelled for him to run.

The demon bit down.

Duncan screamed his name.

Duncan took Lewis' right arm that had been bitten off and ran, screaming in horror.

Duncan sewed Xephos' arm onto his amputated arm space, and came down with demon sickness.

The demon boy sensed it, and came to help.

Duncan recognized him, and the two skirmished, until Duncan collapsed, dying.

The demon boy gave him his father's demon eye to cure him, at the consequence of becoming a demon. Duncan still accepted.

Kim came to Duncan's door a few months later, and was accepted to be his apprentice. The two grew close.

One day, while they were exploring an abandoned castle, they got ambushed by the murderer, who sent demon lasers their way. They managed to keep them at bay, until one with the heat of the sun was shot. Duncan put himself in the way and got gravely injured. Kim used her right eye to help him heal, due to his diet of eyes.

In a fit of rage, she almost killed the murderer, who's name was Demon Lalnable.

Formerly Lalna.

The two demons were locked in a destructive war. The demon boy, the crippled amputee with automail, the demon weapon users, were all in it. Whether they liked it or not.

Months grew to years and the Demon Lalnable was finally killed by Duncan, who broke the madness barrier, enraged and desperately wanting to protect his friends. The world slowly recovered.

The demon boy, Rythian, succumbed to madness and deserted humanity, not wanting to hurt anyone, after a heart-wrenching goodbye to Duncan.

Will Strife died in his hospital bed during one of Parv's visits.

Parvis mourned deeply. Almost too deep.

Then, Duncan came up with an idea.

In the very center of the world, he built a grand city. It was like an oversized step pyramid, with houses, gardens, and shops all on the steps. He then built a school in the city that taught whoever was willing to learn how to use a demon weapon.

Everyone came. The people from the north, they called themselves the Vodka Club.

The demon boy's apprentice and her lover, another girl.

The two teenagers.

Allies and enemies from everywhere, uniting the world.

Even the guilty God came, and apologized for his actions.

And that's where we are now.

The grand city.

YogCity.


End file.
